You Found Me
by Gilly Jill
Summary: "I feel like the story was told more in Lev's point of view, rather than mine. Leven seems to think it's me who saved him. But there's something that comes with cold powers. Numbness" One-shot Songfic to "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson. LevenxWinter


**Hello Guys, long time no see. **

**If you missed the post on my profile, please know that I'm not finishing Torn, due to the fact I think the plot was going nowhere fast. Plus, I'm not all that interested in writing for Mario anymore.**

**I'm really sorry, but I hope you'll enjoy my future works as much as you guys enjoyed Torn.**

**OK, now to this short little One-Shot Songfic.**

**I've been wanting to write a fanfiction for **_**Leven Thumps**_** for a while now, and reading **_**Beyond Foo **_**has just made me an even more raving fan of the series. If you haven't yet read the masterpiece that is **_**Leven Thumps**_**, I advise you do so right now. Go, go,go! This story WILL have spoilers for… I'm gonna be safe and say the whole series. If you haven't read the whole series and still really want to read this, then make sure you've read **_**The Wrath of Ezra**_**. Don't kill me if I spoil anything though. **

**Alright, now that that long intro is over, credits time!**

**The song is **_**You Found Me **_**by Kelly Clarkson, who is not me.**

**The plot, characters, and such are Obert Skye's, who is not me.**

**And finally, the writing that isn't italicized **_**is **_**mine. So don't take my writing.**

**Thank you, and enjoy.**

_Is this a dream? If it is, please don't wake me from this high. _

You know how there are times when things shoot around your head at a million miles an hour? Those times when your whole face is red and you cannot speak?

That was one of those times.

I didn't remember the last time I felt like that, if ever. But as the kiss happened, the accidental one, mind you, I wasn't really embarrassed during the kiss. Actually, if you asked me, I would tell you that my mind was blank when I kissed him… or was it him that kissed me? Either way, I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter since afterwards there was nothing but embarrassment. Red hot, burning, stomach churning embarrassment.

But then, there was bliss.

As I walked down below the deck of the wobbly ship that Geth, Clover, Lev, and I were staying I could feel nothing but total bliss. And confusion, I guess.

_Does he like me? Did that mean that he likes me? _I thought, my mind whirling rapidly, my steps as uneven as the ship's movements. _Does that mean __**I **__like him?_

To those questions, I had no answers.

_I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes. _

_To what it's like, now everything's right,_

_I can't believe,_

_You found me, when no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

Perhaps I should back up and tell you a few things about me. I feel like the story was told more in Lev's point of view, rather than mine.

Leven seems to think it's me who saved him. I can see how he would think that, since, after all, he probably would have been beaten up pretty badly had I not been there with my freeze powers. But there's something that comes with cold powers.

Numbness.

I was numb to the feelings of others. All I knew was anger and hatred. Perhaps a little love, coming from the Tuttles, but nothing like the hate in my heart. I hated my school, I hated my mother, I hated my teacher, I hated my peers, I hated bullies, I hated _everything_. I froze those bullies that were threatening Leven not because I felt any feelings towards him, but because of my feeling towards the bullies.

_Hatred._

Leven is not anything you'd really want in a partner, especially when you have to assist him in saving two worlds. The reason? He's negative. He's gotten better, but it was awful before. We had to go save him because of his negativity. Maybe the reason he was negative was the same reason I was numb… our families. The people who were supposed to love us. He was disagreeable sometimes, sure. I had to freeze him to the side of a train sometimes, fine. But I understood him, and he understood me.

That's all I needed to turn the hate into love.

Love for Foo. Love for Clover and Geth. Love for the cause I had worked a lifetime and more to help.

And yes, love for Leven.

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion,_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave,_

_I guess that you saw what nobody would see,_

_You found me._

If there is anything I learned from my time with Janet, I learned how to hide my feelings. That emotional block helped me through the times I was alone.

It didn't help all the time though.

It was mostly when I was trapped by Jamoon, when my emotions came out. It was anger with Leven for not coming and saving me sooner. It was fear of what danger laid ahead.

But even with no powers, even as a completely useless nit, even when I didn't help him a bit in destroying Jamoon, he still continued to be my friend. I was thankful for his constant support, thankful for someone who would always be there, even when he wasn't there physically.

It was wonderful.

_So, here we are,_

_That's pretty far,_

_When you think of where we've been,_

_No going back,_

_I'm fading out all that has faded me within._

Maybe that's how I survived. I finally had something solid to lean on, not only Leven, but also Geth and Clover.

There were the short times when Lev and I would reminisce about the days when we were unhappy but safe.

We both agreed that we were fine with never going back to those days.

There were also times, however, when I wished I could understand what he was going through. I mean, killing his grandfather to become the Want and having all this responsibility thrust upon his shoulders? I didn't envy him.

However, I did wish I could support him and help him the way he helped me.

_You're by my side,_

_Now everything's fine,_

_I can't believe…_

Suddenly, gone was the old Lev that I knew, and suddenly a new Lev was there. He wasn't negative, but he was misunderstood. He had fantastic power, but no way to use it. I was worried that I would become unimportant to him… because if I did, I wasn't sure I would live through it.

But it was different. He still wanted me by his side, and I was more than happy to stay there.

_You found me,_

_When no one else was lookin',_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion,_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave._

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see,_

_The good and the bad and the things in-between,_

_You found me._


End file.
